


Morning after

by JustForGyu



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Romance, Sunggyu's belated bday present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustForGyu/pseuds/JustForGyu
Summary: "Oh fuck.""No fuck.""How the hell can you be so calm about this?""I'm not," he replies. "Not really anyway. I don't remember much. Just lips and..." he trails off because yeah, that's about all he remembers.





	Morning after

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm a day late but it matches the story =P 
> 
> Story happens after Sunggyu's imaginary birthday party!

Waking up with a headache isn't how he prefers to start his day. But there is no escaping his own head so instead he turns away from the light that's dancing behind his eyelids.

Groaning, Sunggyu turns away only to fall headfirst off the couch. Fuck, that hurt. Why the hell was he sleeping on the couch. He can take a guess what with the headache and all but he would rather not.

There is no escaping reality though, when he opens his eyes and sees the bottles lined up and lying around everywhere throughout his living room. So they got pissed last night. He can identify five of the seven people lying around his living room. The other two are huddled beneath a blanket and Sunggyu doesn't care to guess who they are.

Instead he goes for the bathroom. He needs to take a piss and wash up. And maybe try a coffee if the nauseating feeling in his belly will let him. On the way to the bath he finds one of his missing band mates and tries to carefully step over Sungyeol. He's got a feeling there will be a lot of puke to clean up in dark corners.

They are all horrible when drunk, him included that's why they usually don't get this trashed. But mistakes have been made. Sunggyu tries to remember exactly how much he drank but his brain stutters to a stop after his seventh class of something red. There is a sudden flash of lips and hair and then it's gone.

Sunggyu leans heavily against the bathroom door, trying to make sense of that. There was kissing, a lot of it. Trailing his fingers over his lips, he can feel the slight swell and he groans again.

So he made out with someone yesterday. It's not Dongwoo, nor Sungyeol. Dark hair, black. He can't do this right now. He needs to wash his face and then maybe he will be able to face reality.

There is a weird fluttering in his chest because maybe it was him, but their relationship has only just returned to what it had been once. If it really was him, it might throw them into an awkward loop after they just recovered from a fight.

Also, he kinda doesn't want to lose Woohyun for a drunken make out. He would rather it be sober and maybe repeated.

Locking the door, he goes to relieve himself. The bathroom stinks of alcohol much like the rest of his apartment but he tries to ignore it and wash his face. As he starts for the window, feeling way more awake than he had just a second ago, he sees him in the bath, splayed out and clutching his phone.

Ok, so it had been Woohyun. Or maybe Woohyun just fell back into the habit of sucking on his lips. It made his pout more alluring, is what he used to tell anyone who told him to stop. But he's grown out of that habit some years ago.

And there is that fucking fluttering again but Sunggyu ignores it and instead opens the window.

So he made out with Woohyun last night; very enthusiastically at that from the bits and pieces he can recall. Sunggyu doesn't know whatever to be ecstatic or start banging his head against the closest wall.

Instead he just sinks down next to the bathtub and stares. Woohyun looks much worse than him. He's got heavy eyebags and his neck is at an awkward angle. He will wake up with aches all over his body and hate himself for every single one of them.

And maybe he will hate Sunggyu, too. Because why else would he be in the bathroom if not for running from him? There is a loud thud as he lets his head drop against the hard surface of the bathtub, followed shortly by and groan of pain.

Bad idea, just as bad as fucking around with the guy you have secretly been crushing on for years.

Not so secretly, Sunggyu corrects. After all there are more shippers than he is comfortable with. And that only added an awkward pressure to every and all interactions between the two of them. That, too, took time working out and getting over.

Sunggyu rubs at his forehead, willing his headache to go away and only making it worse by frowning at empty air. Or maybe he's frowning at Woohyun.

Very kissable lips, alright. It's a surprise he resisted so long, really. Sunggyu absentmindedly traces his pinky over Woohyun's bottom lip. Kiss swollen, much like his own.

The touch seems to register because Woohyun slaps his hand away the next second and attempts to turn onto his side in the bathtub. That throws his phone off his chest and it makes ugly noises as it slides down the bathtub and lands at Woohyun's feet.

It works like a charm because suddenly Woohyun is up and awake, staring at his feet. And then he's looking at Sunggyu.

Sunggyu can tell exactly when Woohyun remembers what they engaged in yesterday because his whole face crumbles before he winces and just falls back into the bathtub.

Very dramatic, really.

"Good morning," he tries, for a lack of better words.

"Oh shit."

"Isn't every morning after?"

"We didn't fuck!" And suddenly Woohyun is sitting up again and looking down at both of them in panic.

"Ah, no. No, not at all. Just a little," Sunggyu stops because he can't actually remember. But then again he is still fully clothed and so is Woohyun. But now that he looks closer there is a hickey on Woohyun's throat and he doesn't remember that one either. "Just, you know." Sunggyu does some hand movement and hopes it's enough and then he points at Woohyun's throat. "And that, I guess."

"Oh fuck."

"No fuck," Sunggyu supplies.

"How the hell can you be so calm about this?" Woohyun is rubbing the heel of his hands into his eyes, apparently trying to deny reality. Well, Sunggyu tried that already.

"I'm not," he replies. "Not really anyway. I don't remember much. Just lips and..." he trails off because yeah, that's about all he remembers.

There is another fuck before Woohyun tries to stand up but Sunggyu firmly pushes him back onto his back, hovering above him.

Woohyun looks at him with a look of raising panic and Sunggyu takes his hand back. "It's just... you can't let this ruin our relationship, again. Not when we just worked everything out. I'm not losing you to some drunken kisses."

There is a long silence in which Woohyun just stares at him again then he's shaking his head, laughing. It's nothing happy and Sunggyu's headache picks up at the sound. "Drunken kisses, now that's a way to put it."

"Woohyun," Sunggyu warns. There is something bitter on his face and Sunggyu would rather not deal with an angry Woohyun right now.

"Alright, fuck you. I'm going to pretend it never happened and move on. Now help me up, shit." As Woohyun tries to stand up, he reaches out for his phone and suddenly stills. There is another curse which Sunggyu ignores before Woohyun is glaring at him.

"What?"

"I hate you so much right now." Woohyun says and then reaches for the wall to stand up.

And yeah, maybe Sunggyu is still a bit drunk or maybe he's just been waiting for an opportunity to let it slip but it leaves his mouth before his brain can catch up. "I kind of love you a lot right now."

There will come a time in which Sunggyu will regret not being able to record the next moment because the scene that unfolds upon saying these words is hilarious and glorious both at once.

Because Woohyun's hand slips and hits the shower handle before he loses his balance and cold water starts to slowly soak his clothing. And then he's jumping because of the cold, losing hold of his phone again. The phone shatters onto the ground and Sunggyu finds himself getting wet because Woohyun clinging to him to climb out of the tub does that.

And then there is only the sound of water cascading and going down the drain. Sunggyu finds himself laughing before he can help it. His shirt is wet, Woohyun is still clinging to his chest and they are lucky if Woohyun's phone only got a cracked screen.

It takes a few moments for Woohyun to recover from the cold shower and nausea. By then Sunggyu's laughter has died down to a snicker and suddenly he's not as angry anymore for just blurting out the words.

That scene was definitely worth it.

There is another moment before Woohyun has enough energy to hit him across the chest. "Ha ha."

"Very funny," he says. And then he allows his hands to rest on Woohyun's hips, helping his friend stand straight.

"Explain," Woohyun demands. Sunggyu would love to play oblivious but there is still something pumping in his veins, which makes him reckless. Maybe it's just the fact that his headache didn't take kindly to the laughter.

So he admits instead. "I might be crushing on you."

"How long?"

"Don't know." Lie.

"What about the drunken kisses?"

Oh, oh, so that was it. He tightens his grip on Woohyun's hips and wishes for him to look up so that he can see Woohyun's face. There is a dangerous hope bubbling up in his chest and even though the signs are all good, it might not be.

He can't be sure until he sees Woohyun's face.

"Rinse and repeat? I don't remember much. Shame, really."

There is yet another curse and then Sunggyu is being pushed back until his legs hit the bathtub. It's enough for his hair and back to get wet. But he can't get away from it because Woohyun is still pushing. "What are yo-"

"Rinsing," is what Woohyun gives him and then he's looking up and the hope in Sunggyu's chest meets the fluttering in his belly and his heart picks up because after rinse is repeat.

His gaze drifts down to Woohyun's lips.

And then they are kissing, open-mouthed, wet kisses because the shower wants to share the moment. The memory Sunggyu can't make out anymore pales in comparison to this, to the feeling of Woohyun's tongue in his mouth. It never stood a chance and even the bad smell of alcohol can't ruin the moment.

There is a hand in his hair, another on his neck and he needs a moment to breath so he pulls back, trails his lips over Woohyun's jaw to rest them against the mark he doesn't remember leaving.

And he sucks hard.

The hit he gets this time is well deserved and he just grins against Woohyun's neck. "I like them sober more."

Woohyun pulls back then, to check the status of his abandoned phone, muttering something about needing to be drunk. "This better not be broken." He glares at Sunggyu and then back at his phone. "I got posts to delete."

"What did you do?" Sunggyu asks, suddenly cold at the prospect of their make out being all over the Internet.

"Posted some old photos on insta," Woohyun replies before seeing the expression on Sunggyu's face. "Oh don't look at me like that! I was drunk, made out with a guy, realised I might have a crush on my leader. Too much."

Woohyun is out of the door by the time Sunggyu is over the admittance of mutual feelings and Sunggyu hurries after him. He's got no idea who's awake and who isn't so he whispers. "What did you post?"

Instead of answering Woohyun holds up his phone and Sunggyu comes face to face with a picture of them with their trophy for be mine.

He's got Woohyun against the wall before the other can as much as gasp in surprise. There is no rinse but a definite repeat and many more to come, if he has it his way.

When he pulls back, Woohyun is red faced and staring at him unimpressed. "Really?"

Before Sunggyu can explain the sudden surge of emotion, there is the sound of movement down the hall and he pulls back just as Minseok appears.

He spares them both one look, nods at them and almost trips over Sungyeol on his way to the bathroom.

"Later," Woohyun says, staring at the closed bathroom door.

"Later," Sunggyu promises.

"Shut up," Sungyeol adds from the floor.

 

*****

**Author's Note:**

> \\(*^*)/  MAKE THEM CATCH COLDS 


End file.
